Spirit Bankai
by Shadow the Hellspawn
Summary: When a digimon spirit is discoverd and becomes the spirit of a Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto, what will happen?
1. The Artifact

Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai examined the machine 12th captain Mayuri had created.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Mayuri asked as he approached the head captain. Mayuri paused to examine his creation. A large tube, full of liquid attached to a very complex machine that had a smaller tube on the other end. Inside of the larger tube was a person, unconscious.

"Tell me," head captain Yamamoto said, "the process of what you're about to do. You know I'm still very skeptical about this… experiment of yours. If it wasn't for Aizen and the Arrancars causing so much damage then I wouldn't have allowed you to do this."

"Of course," Mayuri said, turning to the door for a second, "Nemu! Bring it in."

Mayuri's lieutenant stepped into the room holding an object in her hands. It looked like a large figure, about one foot in height in the shape of a red dragon of some kind. On its head was what almost appeared like a hollow mask with two horns protruding to the sides and one on the nose. The figure sat attached to a hexagonal base. "As you know, this artifact was discovered a few days ago and brought myself for study. I must say I've never seen anything like it. After studying it I've found that is radiates huge amounts of high density reitsu. The reitsu that comes from it is unique; my assistants become drawn to it. I've managed to capture a very small part of the reitsu that was expelled from it and it seems to be able to bond with other reitsu. It's very picky though, of all the reitsu I've exposed it too, it's only this young man here that it reacts positively too. While he does have high spiritual pressure, fine material for the Soul Reaper Academy, he was offered a chance to be a part of this experiment, to wich he volunteered. He has received no training as of yet and doesn't know how to use his spiritual pressure, while he is strong there are no signs of a zanpakuto spirit within him yet. With this machine the artifact will be completely bonded to his reitsu, hopefully creating a soul reaper with a never before seen type of zanpakuto and more power than ever before."

"And if he should get out of hand?" Yamamoto asked.

"Then we have this," Mayuri said, retrieving a pen like object from within his robes. Along the side of it was a small red button with a larger green one at one end. Mayuri handed it to Yamamoto, "I've placed a bomb inside of the boy's skull. It is small but will get the job done, should we lose control of him, just press the red button to arm the bomb and the green one to detonate it.

Yamamoto examined the detonator for a moment before putting it with in his shihaksho, "Alright Mayuri," he said, "Begin the process."

Mayuri stepped up to the control panel of the machine as Nemu placed the artifact into the small tube at the end of it. Mayuri pressed several buttons and the tube closed off. The machine hummed as it generated power. The hum grew louder as the display monitors on the machine showed power levels rising. The artifact began releasing more and more energy as the process began. Power levels suddenly went off the charts and the machine exploded, throwing smoke and debris into the room. All three of them were knocked off of their feet.

It took a second for the smoke to clear as Mayuri and Yamamoto got up and dusted themselves off. "I never said that my theory was fully proven," Mayuri said as the smoke cleared and he saw that the artifact was gone. The tube containing the boy was smashed and the boy lay on the ground in front of it, in his hand was a zanpakuto. It had a red handle with a black sheath with a small red segment toward the middle. Mayuri smiled, "On second thought, maybe it was a success after all."

Author's Note: This was a kind of vague idea I had, feel free to make suggestions. Depending on what people think about it I may update it more than I plan to, my Godzilla fanfic is currently taking up most of my attention but we'll see. I apologize for misspelling some terms feel free to correct me. I wanted to describe the zanpakuto in more detail but it ended up kind of lax. Just imagine Takuya's digivice from Digimon Frontier as a sword.


	2. Ryuu Honoo

_For as long as Ryuu Honoo could remember, he had always wanted to be a Soul Reaper. He remembered when he was in the world of the living as a lost spirit, and how he had grown tired of running from the hollow that was chasing him. Just as he had turned to fight back at it, a Soul Reaper had appeared and destroyed it. Ryuu was amazed at the power the Soul Reaper wielded as she saved him. He had been trying ever since he had arrived in the Soul Society; he knew he at least had potential. Unlike the rest of the people around him, he grew hungry. It wasn't until a few years after he had arrived did somebody tell him what that meant. But he was still unsure of how to become a Soul Reaper._

_One day there was a commotion as one of the Soul Reaper s was walking about the West Rukon district. Ryuu got there as fast as he could and saw her. She had dark hair and unlike most Soul Reapers, did not carry a zanpakuto. In her hand she had what looked like a compass and was showing it to people, but every time she did, the needle pointed away from the person, that is until she showed it to Ryuu. The Soul Reaper moved the compass about, testing if it was actually pointing to Ryuu, wich it was. "My capitan would like to speak with you," she a said to Ryuu, who was overjoyed and eagerly agreed to follow her. She introduced herself as Nemu Kurotsuchi. Ryuu was so excited to finally be inside of the Seireitei he almost lost her. He was brought to the headquarters of squad 12, research and development where he was introduced to the capitan, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He noted the same last name as Nemu, but didn't ask. Capitan Mayuri explained vaugly the process of making him into a Soul Reaper, involving some machine. Ryuu agreed and got inside, which was the last thing he remembered._

When Ryuu awoke, he was laying in a bed; the sound of a door opening woke him. "Oh good, you're awake," Capitan Mayuri said. Ryuu tried sitting up, his body was weak and his head hurt.

"So," he said, "did it work? Am I…."

The Capitan smiled, "Of course it worked, I created the process didn't I?"

Ryuu hugged the capitan excitedly, "Thank you thank you!" he said forgetting his aches and pains. The capitan was obviously not expecting this, but Ryuu quickly let go as he noticed the sword leaning on the wall next to his bed. He reached over and grabbed it, "and is this my Zanpakuto?" he asked, pulling the blade out of the sheath to examine it.

"Indeed it is," Mayuri said, "your body will require more rest until you're ready for any training. I'll have Nemu check on you occasionally."

Ryuu didn't notice the capitan leaving; he was too busy looking at his zanpakuto. Once his body felt better, he got up and walked around, catching sight of his reflection in a mirror that hung on the wall. He noticed something strange about his appearance, his hair, wich used to be brown, was now black. His eyes had also changed from green to red. Not that he didn't like the change, it looked good. Ryuu spent some time looking in the mirror, seeing how he looked in a Shihakushō. After that Ryuu picked up his sword and tied it to his obi sash. He smiled at how cool he looked and drew his zanpakuto and swung it about, getting the feel for the weapon. It was mostly average in size, though a bit longer than average, wich was fine by him. It was during this that Nemu entered, Ryuu blushed a little and put his zanpakuto back in the sheath, feeling as if he had gotten caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing.

Nemu gave a small smile, "it seems you're ready for training," she said. She led him out of that room and into a much larger one. "Wait here," she said, "I'll return with my capitan in a few moments."

Just as Nemu had said, it didn't take long for her to return with Capitan Mayuri, "I'm glad you seem to be making a quick recovery," he said, "let's see how quickly you learn."

Nemu approached him and began explaining the basis of Kido and how to use it. She explained to him one of the simplest spells of Kido, Sai. She explained to him what it would do when used properly, and then suddenly used it on him. Ryuu fell face first into the ground, his arms locked behind his back. "Now let's see you try it," she said as she released him from the spell. Of course he didn't get it on the first try, but each time he tried, he felt he was getting closer, as if someone was whispering hints into his ear until he finally got it right. He kinda felt bad that he made Nemu fall down like that; he knew from experience that it hurt, but she insisted that she was ok.

"Good," Capitan Mayuri said, now let's see how well you do in combat. At his words another Soul Reaper entered the room, "this is Aki, and he will be your sparring partner."

Aki stood a few meters away from Ryuu and bowed before drawing his zanpakuto, Ryuu did the same. The instant he drew his sword he suddenly felt extremely focused, he held his sword with both hands on the hilt, the blade parallel with his face. Aki attacked first, rushing Ryuu with a diagonal slash. Ryuu parried it, attacking with an upward strike, one that Aki had dodged. They clashed swords again, meeting in a deadlock. Ryuu suddenly released his pressure on Aki's sword, dodging under the blade, pressing his own against the man's neck. "This mean's I win right?" he asked, suddenly reverting back to his old self.

Capitan Mayuri seemed extremely impressed with Ryuu's display and his lessons continued. Capitan Mayuri watching every lesson, examining his every move. During his training, Ryuu had become quite acquainted with Nemu, though the only time he was allowed to spend with her was during his lessons, so he never got the chance to really talk to her.

Then, the time had come, his graduation test. For the first time he would be sparring with Capitan Mayuri.

"Let me explain something to you," The capitan said, "this test is not just a swordplay lesson, or a sparring match. Fight me as if your life depended on it, because it really does. Fail this test, and you will die. To succeed you must simply do any sort of damage to me, you have no time limit, the only way to fail is to die."

Ryuu had a sense that Capitan Mayuri was a little strange, but he didn't know he was this bad. He seemed all too happy talking of Ryuu's death.

Ryuu, evermore determined, drew his zanpakuto.

Capitan Mayuri drew his as well, "Claw out, Ashisogi Jizō," he said. Ryuu watched as the Capitan's zanpakuto became a deformed trident with curved, serpentine blades, the middle blade straighter and longer than the side blades and appeared to ascend from the guard which was shaped like a baby's head with hands clasped in prayer. Ryuu knew that this was the Capitan's Shikai release, he had been taught about them during his lessons. Ryuu hasn't learned the name of his zanpakuto yet.

"I should warn you," Capitan Mayuri said, "Whoever is cut with Ashisogi Jizō, will slowly become paralyzed, keeping the nerves active the victim is still allowed the feeling of pain."

Ryuu became nervous now and tightened his grip on his sword. "Begin!" the Capitan said and Ryuu rushed him. Ryuu's sword met with the Capitan's and was parried. Ryuu suddenly felt pain across his chest as Capitan Mayuri slashed him. The cut wasn't deep; he knew the Capitan was toying with him, drawing this out. Immediately, Ryuu started to feel sluggish. The Capitan came at him, Ryuu tried to block the attacks, but with each passing second his movements became slower and slower, the effect multiplying with each cut he received. Finally Ryuu fell to one knee at the Capitan's feet, his sword useless in his hands, unable to move, he could barely breathe.

"Too bad," Capitan Mayuri said as he raised his zanpakuto over his head, "you showed promise, but in the end, you were a failure."

Ryuu's mind rushed, he had to do something, anything to get out of this. But he knew he couldn't, this was the end, it was a shame he never really got to talk to Nemu. Ryuu closed his eyes and waited for the final strike, but it didn't come.

"Stand up," a new voice said, it was a male's and much deeper than the Capitan's. Ryuu opened his eyes to see himself in the same position, but his Zanpakuto was gone, instead of Capitan Mayuri standing in front o f there was a dragon. Ryuu shouted in surprise and jumped back from the Dragon. It was very tall and stood upright, almost like a human. It had red armor with a white headpiece and orange wings. On its arms were two yellow… things. Ryuu didn't know how to describe them. "Didn't you hear me?" the dragon said, "You look pathetic there on the ground, stand up!"

Ryuu stood up and looked at his surroundings, no longer was he in the room where he received his lessons. He was in a modern city, but everything was broken, the sky was overcast with red clouds, the buildings were all destroyed the streets cracked. "Where am I?" Ryuu asked.

"You should be able to figure that out on your own," The dragon said.

"Well then who are you?" Ryuu asked.

Ryuu saw the dragon's mouth moving, but he couldn't hear anything.

"What?" Ryuu said.

"It seems you aren't ready yet," the dragon said, but we don't have time for to wait for you to be ready, so we'll have to rush things. Follow me." The dragon turned around and started walking, wich Ryuu followed. It was here that he realized that this dragon was the spirit manifestation of his Zanpakuto. Wich would explain why he couldn't hear the dragon's name. The dragon led him out of the city and into the surrounding wasteland where several craters were, each one spouting fire from the center. "Out of all of these pits of flame," the dragon explained, only one of them will allow you to survive.

"Wait, you want me to jump into one of these fire geysers?" Ryuu asked.

"Yes," the dragon said, the yellow things in its arms raising up revealing guns, wich he aimed at him. "Now pick one."

The dragon didn't give him any time to react and started firing what Ryuu could only call fireballs at him. Ryuu ran from the dragon as fast as he could but the dragon was fast and he couldn't escape him. Ryuu looked around at the geysers of flames around him, they all looked the same. How was he supposed to know wich one was the right one? There were so many of them! Suddenly he saw one of them, one that was shaped differently than the rest. That one had to be it! Ryuu turned and ran for it, closing his eyes and jumping as he got close. It was strange, the flames didn't feel hot, they didn't feel like anything for that matter. Ryuu opened his eyes and saw blackness, did he pick the right one? Ryuu's mind was suddenly brought back to reality, Capitan Mayuri standing over him, his zanpakuto seeming to move in slow motion. Ryuu realized he could move and quickly stood up, his sword clashing with the Capitan's.

Capitan Mayuri was shocked to see could move so suddenly. The next thing Ryuu did, he didn't even realize he was doing until he had done it. He held his Zanpakuto up and said, "Burn everything to the ground! VITRAMON!"


	3. Getting Aquainted

There was a blast of energy and the room was set ablaze with Ryuu's Zanpakuto Release. The single blade had become two, in replica of the yellow weapons strapped to Vitramon's arms, Ryuu now had smaller ones, underneath them were not guns, but a pair of ten inch blades, connected around his back by a chain and on his head was the same headpiece as Vitramon's. Ryuu's spiritual pressure drove the flames wild as Mayuri could only stare at amazement.

"He did it," he muttered, "he managed a Zanpakuto release using the power of that artifact." Mayuri's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Ryuu seemed to disappear from sight. _Flash Step!_ Mayuri thought, _He was never taught that!_ Mayuri suddenly felt something in his left shoulder as he saw one of Ryuu's blades protruding out of it from behind. The blade was hot, no doubt searing the nerve endings and the blood vessels closed no pain, no blood. So what was next? Would he go berserk and try to kill him? Would he have to use that bomb he implanted? Mayuri began reaching for the detonator until Ryuu withdrew his blade and stepped back, his Shikai release fading away to his regular Zanpakuto, the flames disappearing with it, but the burns still remaining. Mayuri was holding his shoulder, breathing heavily, more from excitement than the injury. This was perfect! If this boy continued to grow at this rate he would become more powerful than anything Sōsuke Aizen could ever throw at the soul society. "Good," Mayuri said, "you pass. You are now an official Soul Reaper of Squad 12."

Ryuu couldn't be happier, "Thank you Capitan," he said with a polite bow, "are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine," Capitan Mayuri said as he passed Ryuu, I've suffered much worse. "I have a meeting with the Head Capitan, Nemu, show him around and get him used to the Seireitei."

"Yes Master," Nemu said as the capitan left. Ryuu couldn't believe it, not only was he now a real soul reaper, he now got a chance to talk to Nemu! This was the best day of his life!

l**l

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi," Head Capitan Yamamoto said as the 12th squad capitan entered. Normally during a capitan's meeting, the room would be filled with all of the other capitans, but this was a private meeting. "What are the results of the boy's test?"

"He's progressing at an incredible rate," Mayuri said, "During the test he managed to release his Zanpakuto to the Shikai stage. As an observation I've noticed that it isn't dissimilar to your own Shikai.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at this, "An interesting thought, but unimportant at the moment. I take it this means he has bonded with the artifact very well."

"Better than expected," Mayuri explained, "In fact, the relationship with the artifact and himself may even be more intimate than that of a regular zanpakuto and soul reaper. Even with this great power, he shows restraint, control. I'm starting to think that the artifact may have had a conscious mind when it was bonded to him. So far it has shown no signs of rebellion and may be even working to teach the boy, just as a normal Zanpakuto spirit would. During his test, when he was about to fail there was a pulse in his spiritual pressure, and it changed, for a split second I could've sworn that I saw the figure of that artifact in his place."

"This is good progress Mayuri," Yamamoto said, "I'd like to see how he does in the field soon; allow him some space, see how he does."

Mayuri seemed a bit irritated at that request, but held his tongue in the Head Capitan's presence, "Would it be acceptable if I have someone watch over him, discreetly, he won't even their true intention, or, possibly, that they are even there. So that I may continue to study his growth."

"I will allow it," Yamamoto said, "I would like to see him myself."

"I have Nemu guiding him about the Seireitei, I can send a Hell Butterfly to tell her to bring him here," Mayuri said.

Yamamoto nodded, "Have it done."

l**l

This was great! The Seireitei was much bigger than Ryuu expected, and the best part of it all was that he had Nemu guiding him. The only problem was that he couldn't think of anything to say to her.

"So… uh," he said, trying to say something, "How long have you been a Soul Reaper?"

"Since I was created," Nemu said.

Ryuu found it an odd way to answer but didn't question it, he was about to say more when his thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice.

"HEYY NEMU!" Ryuu suddenly found an arm around his neck as he and Nemu both were pulled closer to a woman Ryuu could only describe as voluptuous.

"Hello, Matsumoto," Nemu replied.

"Who's this new guy? Your boyfriend?" Matsumoto asked, Ryuu could feel his face turning red.

"No," Nemu replied, "He is a new member of squad 12 and the capitan asked that I guide him about the Seireitei."

"Aww, that's no fun," Matsumoto said as she turned to Ryuu, "So what is your name anyway?"

"Ryuu Honoo," Ryuu replied.

"Intimidating name there," Matsumoto said, "you can call me Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of squad 10."

"Nice to meet you," Ryuu said, "Can you let me go now?"

Ryuu was released from her grip as a black butterfly settled down toward them and landed on Nemu's outstretched finger.

Nemu was silent for a moment before replying, "Head Capitan Yamamoto wishes to speak to you," she said to Ryuu.

Normally this news would make Ryuu nervous, but something was off. Something inside of him, he could feel Vitramon's feelings, and right now it was a feeling similar to Déjà vu. He was about to say something when the ground shook with a great crash nearby. Through Vitramon, Ryuu felt a strong presence; it wasn't like the spiritual pressure of a soul reaper, but something else. Before thinking Ryuu rushed to see what it was. Nemu and Rangiku were close behind.

Ryuu arrived on the clearing to find a giant, black beetle, but it was no ordinary beetle, it was different.

"_It's a Digimon," _Vitramon's voice said to him, _"it doesn't belong here, I will explain later, right now you need to destroy it or it will cause more destruction."_

Without hesitation Ryuu drew his Zanpakuto, _You've got my back, right?_ He asked Vitramon.

"_Of course,"_ Vitramon replied.


	4. Digimon in the Seireitei!

Ryuu rushed forward, slashing at the giant but, his blade only glancing off of its hard exoskeleton.

"_This is Gran Kuwagamon,"_ Vitramon explained, _"an Ultimate level Digimon. His Dimension Scissor attack can tear holes in space."_

Gran Kuwagamon swung one of its arms at Ryuu, attacking with its sharp claws; Ryuu dodged the attack as he noticed Matsumoto and Nemu join him. "Well isn't this an ugly thing," Rangiku remarked as she drew her Zanpakuto, "Growl," she commanded, "Haineko!" as she did the blade of her sword became gray ash, it seemed she could control the ash with the hilt of her sword as she directed it at Garn Kuwagamon, despite this the Digimon's tough armor stood up strong against it.

Nemu rushed in very quickly, faster than Ryuu's eyes could track, before he knew it she was atop Gran Kuwagamon's back striking different parts of its armor but was quickly thrown off.

Gran Kuwagamon seemed very irritated at this as his pincers began to glow.

"Move!" Ryuu shouted as he pushed Rangiku out of the way, barely dodging Gran Kuwagamon's attack, Nemu had easily leapt over the attack. Just as Vitramon described there seemed to be a hole in the space where they once stood.

"Thanks for the cover," Rangiku said as she got up, so how do we fight this thing?

"Get under its armor," Ryuu said, "If I can open up the plating of its exoskeleton then you can attack its body."

"Sounds like a plan," Rangiku said with a smirk.

Gran Kuwagamon attacked again causing the three to separate. Ryuu held his Zanpakuto high, "Burn everything to the ground!" he commanded, "Vitramon!" Just as before, flames exploded from the release, burning Gran Kuwagamon. The bug Digimon attacked again with the Dimension Scissor attack. Ryuu dodged this quickly and rushed forward, attacking with his searing hot blades, slicing off limbs.

Gran Kuwagamon roared in pain and tried to retaliate, but Ryuu dodged its attacks and leapt up on its back and quickly cut away the hard armor giving Nemu and Rangiku something to attack. Nemu leapt high above it and drove her palm into the Digimon's now exposed neck while Rangiku's released Zanpakuto seemed to rip and tear through Gran Kuwagamon's body. Quickly the creature fell dead and its body seeming to disintegrate.

"_Load its data," _Vitramon said as Ryuu returned his Zanpakuto to its original form.

"How," Ryuu asked, "and why?"

"_No time to explain, use the sheath of your sword,_" Vitramon said. Ryuu took the sheath of his sword and pulled his Zanpakuto from it and held out the open end, quickly all of the particles were pulled into it. As Ryuu returned his sword to his sheath the ground shook again and that feeling of familiarity returned.

"More of them?" Rangiku asked.

"Two more," Ryuu said, feeling their presence as the three of them ran off to combat them.

The first one they arrived at was already fighting another soul reaper. This Digimon was more humanoid in shape and was wrapped in bandages and carried a large gun.

"_Mummymon," _Vitramon explained, _"A necromancer Digimon, his primary weapon is that gun he carries but can also attack with his bandages and summon residual data in the form of ghosts. Though it is a Perfect level, it's pretty weak."_

The red haired soul reaper glanced and saw them, "Back off Rangiku," he said, "I can handle this guy."

"Fine, Renji," Rangiku said, "Be an idiot and get yourself hurt."

"Shut up!" Renji said as he turned back to the Digimon, "Now where were we?"

"I was about to wipe the floor with your cocky ass!" Mummymon remarked as he lifted his gun from the ground and fired. Renji dodged the blast and jumped into the air, raising his Zanpakuto and pressing his palm to the side of the blade, "You'll have to do better than that!" Renji said as he slid his hand along the blade. "Roar! Zabimaru!" Renji's sword transformed into a longer 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back. Renji lashed out with this sword and the segments extended as Renji attacked Mummymon. The Digimon seemed surprised at the change in Renji's weapon and raised his gun to block the attack. The sword clashed against the side of the gun and dug into it like a saw blade, cutting the gun in half. Mummymon dropped the pieces of the gun and dodged the second attack, attacking with bandages from his arm. The bandages moved in an erratic pattern and rushed toward Renji, who cut through them with a third attack. After that the segments retracted to the hilt.

Mummymon smirked, "Only three attacks with that thing before having to recover," he said. "Let's see if you're afraid of ghosts. Necrophobia!" Dark forms began to appear and surround Renji, attacking him relentlessly. They were too fast for Renji's sword to keep up with. Renji used Flash Step to dodge the attacks, Renji kept moving as Mummymon laughed at him. "What's the matter?" he teased, "can't handle a few bad spirits?" Mummymon didn't notice that Renji was drawing the ghosts toward Mummymon.

"Let's see how you like them!" he shouted as he dodged the ghost's attacks in the very last second, causing them to attack Mummymon. During this Renji gave the final blow with his Zabimaru.

Just like last time, the Digimon disintegrated into data, wich Ryuu loaded as he did with Gran Kuwagamon.

"What are you doing?" Rangiku asked.

"Loading its data," Ryuu said, "I'm not sure why, Vitramon told me to."

"Vitramon," Rangiku repeated, "That's your Zanpakuto isn't it?"

Ryuu nodded.

"So who's this guy?" Renji asked Rangiku.

"No time to explain," Ryuu interrupted, "there's still one left."

By the time they arrived the fight was already in progress, the Digimon was another humanoid. He had blueish-gray skin and wore a dark cape. The soul reaper he was fighting wore a capitan's haori, though this one was tattered and worn. What was strange was that this capitan was just standing there, his sword over his shoulder as he let this Digimon attack him with a red energy whip.

Renji smirked, "We have nothing to worry about," he said, "Capitan Zaraki seems he's got this under control."

"But Kenny's not having any fun," A voice said, the sudden appearance of the little pink-haired girl surprised Ryuu.

"What do you mean, Yachiru?" Rangiku asked.

"Kenny's giving this guy such a handicap," Yachiru said, "When the fight started Kenny said he'd give this guy ten minutes to do whatever he wanted."

"_Why would he do such a thing?"_ Vitramon asked Ryuu, "_Especially against Vamdemon, he's a perfect level, undead Digimon. Known as a tyrannical overlord, Digimon quake at the mention of his name."_

"He doesn't seem to be getting hurt by his attacks though," Ryuu observed.

"Because this guy's too weak," Yachiru said, "only really strong people can hurt Kenny."

In the battle, Vamdemon seemed very frustrated that his attacks were doing nothing.

Kenpachi smiled at him, "Time's up," he said as he lifted his sword, "I hope you got everything you wanted out because I'm finishing this." The capitan rushed forward and slashed Vamdemon across the chest, the attack was deep and defeated him.

For the third time today, Ryuu loaded a Digimon's Data.

"Whoever that guy was," Kenpachi said, "he was boring."

"So what are these things?" Renji asked.

"Digimon," Ryuu explained.

"What's that?" Yachiru asked.

"_A being from another world, known as the Digital World," _ Vitramon explained as Ryuu relayed the message.

"And how do you know that?" Rangiku asked.

"Because my Zanpakuto spirit is a Digimon," Ryuu said.

The group seemed surprised to learn this, "How?" Renji asked, "And if you're Zanpakuto spirit is one of them, why didn't it retaliate when we were attacking its kind, furthermore why were they attacking us?"

"I don't know," Ryuu said, "from what he tells me, Digimon fight each other all the time so us fighting them isn't any different."

"So who are you?" Renji asked again.

"Ryuu Honoo," he said, "I just became a soul reaper of Squad 12. I agreed to be part of an experiment, the next thing I know I'm a soul reaper."

"Sounds fishy if you ask me," Renji said.

"Mayuri's always up to something fishy," Kenpachi said as he started to leave, "I'm gonna go find something to do."

"Wait up Kenny!" Yachiru said as she ran after him.

Rangiku sighed, "I'm sure my capitan would like to know what just happened."

"I'd better report to mine too," Renji said. The two of them said their goodbyes and left Ryuu and Nemu alone.

"So should we go back to Squad 12 or go see the head capitan like we were told earlier?" Ryuu asked.

"I believe the capitan is still waiting for us with the Head Capitan," Nemu said, "We can report to him when we arrive."


	5. Explanations

"There you are Nemu," Mayuri said once Ryuu and Nemu arrived, "I take it you were swept up in that commotion."

"It was my fault, Capitan," Ryuu said, "I rushed in to fight it, she followed me."

"You fought them did you?" Capitan Mayuri asked, "What were they?"

"Digimon," Ryuu replied, "Beings from another world."

"Capitan Mayuri," Yamamoto said, "Let me speak to him alone."

"As you wish," Capitan Mayuri said, "Come on, Nemu."

The Head Capitan waited until the two were gone before he continued.

"And how do you know this," the Head Capitan asked.

"Because my Zanpakuto Spirit is a digimon," Ryuu said, "apparently digimon fight each other all of the time in the digital world, so us fighting them is no different, not to mention they were intruding on our world, with ill intentions. That is at least how he sees it, so there are no hard feelings for us going into battle against them."

"You can speak to your Zanpakuto Spirit?" Capitan Yamamoto asked. 

"I can," Ryuu said, "Vitramon and I have a strong bond, though I can't allow you to speak to him directly, I can relay his words, I'm sure you have questions and he says that he can explain them."

"Why did they appear in our world," Capitan Yamamoto asked.

"_Their motives are unknown,"_ Vitramon replied, _"If it is as it seems, and this world is just beyond the human world, then they may have been trying to get to the human world, and ended up here by accident."_

"What would they want with the world of the living?"

"_It is unlikely that they had good intentions, digimon who seek out the human world rarely do. It would be safe to assume that a group of them seek to do harm. That being said, keep in mind that not all digimon are like this, do not let this first encounter prejudice your thoughts about us."_

"Why are you so different from them?"

"_I am what is known as a spirit, long ago there was a great threat to the digital world. A group of ten digimon used their power to seal it away, knowing that the threat may escape, they separated and sealed their power into spirits and hid them. Knowing someone would find them when the time came."_

"You are content being the Zanpakuto spirit to this boy?"

"_Yes, he has the potential to become great, I do not feel that the threat that was sealed by the ancient digimon is going to re-emerge soon, but the fact that you found me in your world is a bad sign. The digital world has a strong connection to the human world; it seems that this world is in between the two. If I was found here, then it may be that the digital world is trying to merge with the human world, some of it may be getting caught here."_

Head Capitan Yamamoto was silent for a moment, "As Soul Reapers we cannot let this happen, we work to keep balance to the human world, and this would defiantly upset that balance. Is there a way to stop it?"

"_It is only a theory that the two worlds are merging, but if it is true it is in the early stages, I am sure that a solution could be found after some investigation."_

"Then I will be forming an investigation team," Yamamoto said, "Return to your capitan and tell him what you have told me, and that he needs to find a way to this digital world."

"_That should not be difficult,"_ Vitramon said, _"Gateways between the digital and human worlds already exist, and all it would take is to tap into one of these gateways."_

Capitan Yamamoto nodded, "While that is being done, I want you to go to the human world, there are two there I want you to take on this investigation. A Substitute Soul Reaper named Ichigo Kurosaki. There is also a Soul Reaper there named Rukia Kuchiki, explain the situation to both of them and have them return with you. Arrangements will be made for them to meet you once you have arrived."

Ryuu bowed to the Head Capitan, "I will," he said.

l**l

"So the Head Capitan wants me to create a path to a new world does he?" Capitan Mayuri said after hearing Ryuu's explanation, "Interesting, I could get new samples for study. Speaking of wich, I need to run some tests on you."

Ryuu became slightly nervous at the mention of tests.

"But they can wait until you return from the world of the living; you said you collected data from these creatures."

"I did," Ryuu said, becoming a little less worried.

"I'll need some of it," Capitan Mayuri said, "I can use it to pinpoint the location of this digital world."

Ryuu nodded and removed his Zanpakuto from its sheath and pulled the sheath from his sash, "Place a blank disk against the opening."

Mayuri did as Ryuu had described and there was a small flash of light, Mayuri removed the disk and inserted it into his computer. "Amazing," he said as the data came up on the screen, "There's quite a lot here. It'll take some time for me to sift through all of it to find the bit I need."

"If you don't mind, I will go prepare for my trip to the world of the living," Ryuu said.

"Just be sure to give me a detailed report once you return," Mayuri said, "I want to keep note of your growth."

l**l

A few hours later, Ryuu was being led to the Senkaimon, where the Head Capitan was waiting.

"Ryuu Honoo," he said, "You are officially being sent to the world of the living to retrieve Rukia Kuchiki, and Ichigo Kurosaki for their assistance in the investigation team that will be sent to the digital world. You are expected to return within two days of your arrival, do you understand?"

Ryuu nodded, "I do," he said. He watched as the gate opened, he glanced over and noticed a Hell Butterfly, he had been told they guide Soul Reapers when they are sent to the human world. Once the gate was opened, there was nothing but white on the other side. Ryuu took a deep breath and stepped into it, for the first time, going to the world of the living.


	6. Giant Battle in Karakura Town!

The next thing Ryuu saw was the human world, night had fallen by the time he arrived and he was greeted by two people. One of them was a boy with bright orange hair, the other being a girl with black hair; she was a bit shorter than the boy. Both of them were Soul Reapers and carried Zanpakuto.

"Ryuu Honoo," The girl said, "My name is Rukia Kuchiki, and this guy here is Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute Soul Reaper."

"Uh… Hi," Ryuu said, not quite sure what to say, so he just explained everything that was going on.

"So," Ichigo said, "these Digi-things are the creatures that've been showing up around here recently."

"How often do they appear?" Ryuu asked.

"In the past three weeks," Ichigo said, "we've come across two of them. Though they were a lot like Hollows in the fact that normal people couldn't see them."

"_The the process has only just begun,"_ Vitramon said,"_Does technology malfunction often?"_

"I wouldn't say often," Ichigo answered after Ryuu had relayed Vitramon's question, "Mostly big stuff, a few unexplained power outages."

"_Then there is still time,"_ Vitramon said.

"Well," Ichigo said, "it doesn't seem like we have much of a choice but to join this team. Even though it is kind of a pain."

"If things are as dire as he says then that means that if we don't do anything, people will be in great danger!" Rukia scolded him.

"I'm aware of that," Ichigo said, "I'd just rather be here, defending Karakura, not on some little expedition team."

Rukia was about to speak when there was a loud crash from within the city, followed by a mighty roar. All three of them turned and rushed off in the direction the roar came from, and all of them were floored by what they saw.

A giant dinosaur, made entirely from bones, on its back was some sort of organic missile.

"_S-SkullGreymon!" _Vitramon exclaimed, even he sounded shocked.

"I take it that he's bad," Ryuu said.

"_Very," _Vitramon replied,"_SkullGreymon is among the most ruthless and terrifying Digimon in existence, it cares about nothing but violence and destruction. It will destroy anything that stands in its way with its Ground Zero missile. Aside from the missile, the only organic thing left on him is his heart; it is his only weak spot." _

Before Ryuu could relay this information, Ichigo and Rukia had drawn their Zanpakuto and rushed in to attack the giant Digimon. But were batted away like insects by its large hand.

"Try and attack the heart," Ryuu said as he drew his Zanpakuto, "It's his weak spot."

"_When you release your Shikai this time, try to focus it into a blast and attack him with it,_" Vitramon said.

Ryuu concentrated, "Burn everything to the ground," he said, calling on his Zanpakuto as he pointed the blade at SkullGreymon, "Vitramon!" Just as Vitramon described, a blast of fire shot from Ryuu's Zanpakuto and struck SkullGreymon in the neck. The Digimon seemed more angered than damaged as it turned to them and roared.

"Guess we'd better finish this quick," Ichigo said as he also pointed his Zanpakuto at SkullGreymon. "Bankai!" he exclaimed, releasing a blast of spiritual energy. When the light faded he wore a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat, wich flared out into ragged ends. "Tensa Zangetsu."

"Dance," Rukia said, also calling on her Zanpakuto as she held her sword out in front of her, and turned it circle counter-clockwise. While she turned it, the blade, hilt and tsuba turned completely white. The tsuba became a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon formed from the pommel. "Sode no Shirayuki." Once the transformation was complete, Ryuu felt a rush of cold air.

The three of them, approached SkullGreymon again, this time their individual Zanpakuto releases boosting their speed, especially Ichigo's. Ryuu could barely keep track of him, only catching glimpses of him before he disappeared again. But even with Ichigo's speed, he still could not get at SkullGreymon's heart. Ichigo appeared above the Digimon with the blade of his sword raised, "Getsuga Tensho!" He exclaimed and swung the blade downward as a wave of black energy was released from the blade and struck SkullGreymon's back hard.

Ryuu was still dealing with SkullGreymon's arms as this was going on as Rukia ran underneath the digimon. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro," she said as she held her Zanpakuto upside down. The blade glowed and then she made a slashing motion. When she did this, a large ice circle forms around her, but SkullGreymon lifted his foot and brought it down over her before she could finish, Rukia dodged out of the way as a bright light shot up from the spot she was standing, encasing SkullGreymon's leg in ice, but SkullGreymon broke free.

"_I can help"_ Vitramon said, _"You'll have to summon me. Normally you'd have to get more experience for this, but this situation is dire. Hold out your sheath and dig deep within your spiritual pressure and command me to realize."_

Ryuu pulled his sheath from his sash and held it out as he focused on his spiritual pressure, "Vitramon," he said, "Realize!"

Data expelled from Ryuu's sheath, coming together to form the dragon he saw during his 'test' with Capitan Mayuri. Vitramon glanced back only for a moment before SkullGreymon launched his Ground Zero missile. Vitramon spread his wings and lifted off into the air, Ryuu could only assume that he was trying to intercept the missile. Ryuu turned back to SkullGreymon as Ichigo held his left hand over his face making a ripping motion as a white mask appeared on his face. Instinctively recognized it as a Hollow's mask, Ryuu's teachings had briefly mentioned Visoreds, wich he assumed Ichigo was. But there was no time to question it as Ichigo rushed forward, even faster than before and released an even more powerful 'Getsuga Tensho' attack at SkullGreymon's chest. The digimon roared in pain, but Ryuu could see the attack was buffered by SkullGreymon's' ribcage, but it seemed the attack had cracked it. SkullGreymon was about to retaliate when he found his Ground Zero missile striking him from above, followed by several shots from Vitramon. He roared and turned his attention upward as Ryuu rushed in and sliced away at SkullGreymon's ribcage with his searing hot blades. As the bones fell away, revealing the Digimon's heart, Ichigo and Rukia noticed this as the three of them lunged their own attacks at it. Their blades sinking deep into the soft organ. SkullGreymon gave one last roar as it disintegrated into data. Ryuu returned his Zanpakuto to its original form as he loaded SkullGreymon's data. He was about to thank Vitramon, but could not find him, it was then he realized just how tired he was from this battle. So much in fact that he lost consciousness and blacked out.


	7. Ryuu's Challange: Kisuke's Curiosity

Ryuu woke with a sudden start, he paused to look around the room. It was a rather basic room, reed floors with a sliding door. Ryuu was laying in a futon, his sword laying next to it. It wasn't long after he woke than a man came in, he was tall with blonde hair and a white and green striped hat, carrying a cane. "It seems you've woken up," he said, "You've been out for several hours. Ichigo and Rukia brought you here and explained everything." He sat down next to Ryuu. "From what they've told me, you've already managed to conciously summon your Zanpakuto spirit. Not bad."

"So who are you?" Ryuu asked.

"Kisuke Urahara," he said, "I own a shop here in Karakura Town."

"I'm assuming you must have some connection to the Soul Society," Ryuu said. 

Urahara smiled, "You'd be correct. You may as well wait here for Rukia and Ichigo, they'll be back later on."

"I'm assuming you want me to explain the idea of Digimon to you, correct?" Ryuu asked, he was personally getting tired of explaining it to everyone.

"I've heard it all from Rukia," Kisuke said, "I'd much rather see this Digimon spirit of yours. The reason you passed out after summoning it for the first time was because of your inexperience, it takes alot of spiritual energy to do something like that, not to mention how difficult it is."

"Vitramon explained the basics to me," Ryuu said.

"Oh, so you can comunicate with it," Kisuke stated.

"He describes it as the two of us having a deep bond, allowing him to comunicate with me," Ryuu replied.

"Most soul reapers can't just talk to their spirit whenever they want," Kisuke explained, "usually it's only when the spirit feels that it is needed. The fact that your spirit is one of a Digimon may be a part of the reason."

Ryuu thought about his words for a moment, "You said you wanted to see my spirit," he said.

A small smile appeared on Kisuke's face, "I did, I know that forcing you to summon it would most likely result in the same that happened last night, but I've got an easier way to do it."

"And what's that?" Ryuu asked.

Kisuke got up from where he sat and walked into another room, this one was much like the one that Ryuu was laying in except this one was empty. Kisuke opened up a pannel in the floor and began climbing down into it, "Follow me," he said. Ryuu grabbed his sword from the floor and followed. Ryuu quickly found himself in a very large area, it appeared to be outside, even though it seemed that it was below Kisuke's shop.

"This is a special training area that I've created," Kisuke said to Ryuu once they were on the ground. "There's another one in the Soul Society." He then set a white, humanoid shaped figure between them. "This is a Tenshintai," he explained, "by stabbing it with your Zanpakuto it can materialize your Zanpakuto spirit. It is usually used for an alternate Bankai training, but I wouldn't recomend you trying it for that, at least not yet."

Ryuu Drew his sword and did as Kisuke said and plunged his blade into the chest of the figure. There was a bright flash of light, once it settled Vitramon stood where the figure once did.

"My my," Kisuke said, "quite impressive, so you would be Vitramon, correct?"

"I am," Vitramon said, "You seem quite calm, most show at minimum suprise when meeting a Digimon. I take it you are not quite human."

"I used to be a Soul Reaper," Kisuke explained, "I've seen much more shocking."

"I'm sure you have questions," Vitramon said, "What is the world i come from? What are Digimon?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Kisuke said.

"Ver well," Vitramon replied, "The digital world is one that exists paralell to the human world, recent events show that between the digital world and the human one lies the Soul Society. The digital world is a place that has existed for much longer than the human one, in fact the discovery of electronic and digital tecnology is because of contact between this world and ours. In this world reside digimon, there are many kinds ranging from all shapes and sizes. Each Digimon has the ability to evolve, through evolution they gain stronger forms. Digimon also have various abilities, many of wich are used in combat, digimon are always clashing with one another, when a digimon is defeated it's very base data returns to the form of a digitama, where it begins life anew, but has the opportunity to take a different path than it's previous as a single digimon has the possibility of dozens of different evolutions. The rest of the data dissapates unless it is loaded by another digimon, doing so gives the digimon strength, and the different combination of data leads to different evolution possibilities. Recently there have been signs of the digital world attempting to merge with the human world. If this were to happen, there would be no hope for humans, other beings such as soul reapers and hollows may stand more of a chance, but a world such as this one would be nothing but war with countless deaths on both sides. I have heard of a person known as Aizen, and the possibility of this being orchestrated by him and his followers, if this is true or not the reason lies within the digital world."

"I see," Kisuke said, "I have another request of you, Vitramon. I'd like to see how a digimon and a soul reaper fought in combination."

This time a smile appeared on Vitramon's face, "Very well," he said as his form returned to that of Ryuu's sword. Ryuu took his sword in his hand, and held it before him as Kisuke drew his own sword that was hidden in his cane.

"No hard feelings," Kisuke said, "but I want this to be a real fight, come at me with the intent to kill me."

Ryuu couldn't help but be drawn back to his test with Capitan Mayuri, his grip tightened on his sword.

_"Relax,"_ Vitramon's voice said to him, _"do as he says."_

Ryuu attacked first, Kisuke blocked Ryuu's attack with his own sword, one handed. It was obvioius that Kisuke had much more power that he was not using. Ryuu did not give up the offensive, but he also kept his cool. Each attack was a presice swing, aimed at whatever opening there might be. As the fight went on, thier swords clashed again and Kisuke suddenly dissapeared, a tecneque Ryuu knew was Flash Step.

_"Behind you!"_ Vitramon warned. Ryuu placed his sword against his back, just in time to clash with Kisuke's. Ryuu parried Kisuke's sword and took a swing at him, his blade just barely missing him, cutting a small bit of Kisuke's hair.

"Not bad," Kisuke said, "now let's see you take the next level." Kisuke held his sword in front of him, "Awaken," he said, Ryuu could sense his spiritual pressure building, "Benihime." His cane-sword became a sleek, medium-sized sword. The grip had a gentle decorative hand bend forward at the end with a crimson tassel dangling from the pommel. There was a U-shaped decoration covering the first three inches of blade, with a flower petal design just as it meets a red string wrapping. The string was wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on one side and a folded paper decoration on the other. The blade was black with a silver-edge. It was also straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge.

Ryuu watched this transformation and held his own sword out in front of him, pointing it at Kisuke. "Burn everything to the ground, Vitramon!" A blast of flame shot from his sword toward Kisuke as Ryuu underwent the usual transformation, but this time a set of flaming wings that hovered behind him.

This was met by a whistle from Kisuke, wich came from behind Ryuu as it seemed that Kisuke had doged the flame blast. Ryuu turned and dashed toward Kisuke, the wings seemed to work independantly as a result of Ryuu's thoughts, most likely they were controlled by Vitramon. Ryuu didn't have time to think about it as he drew near to Kisuke, attacking swiftly with his two blades, again each attack was met with Kisuke's own sword. Ryuu began to shift his strategy, instead of a barrage of attacks, as Kisuke's sword met one of his, Ryuu would continue to press against Kisuke's keeping him open for the other. As he attempted this, his blade clashed with Kisuke's, Ryuu's blade turnign Kisuke's a hot red as he attacked with the other. But Kisuke dodged it, using flash step to get away.

_"Point your blade at him,"_ Vitramon instructed, _"Focus your spiritual pressure to the flames that are at your command, use the blades as a focal point and release it. This is my Corona Blaster attack, you can fire it quickly and keep him busy."_

Ryuu did as he wasn instructed and fired a small blast of flame at Kisuke, while it did suprise him a bit, the blast was blocked. Ryuu kept fireing as he flew toward him, before Kisuke could evade, Ryuu's blade clashed with his, hard. The force of the attack knocked the sword from Kisuke's hand, Ryuu held his other blade close enough to Kisuke's neck to allow him to feel the heat from it.

Kisuke mearly smiled, "Not bad," he said. Despite his victory, Ryuu could feel that Kisuke let him win. There was much more to this man than was on the surface.


	8. Powerful New Ally: Ichigo's Partner

After their match, Ryuu sat down with Kisuke and had lunch as Kisuke explained the current standings of the human world. "I'm sure you've heard plenty of Aizen," Kisuke said.

Ryuu nodded, "I've been giving many details of what had happened, I know of the Arrancar and their previous attacks."

"So I'll skip to the important parts," Kisuke said, "these digimon have been showing up for a few weeks now. They all started small, really small, nothing to cause concern. But as time wore on, bigger ones started to show up. Even then things were ok, for the most part they were just confused and misplaced. But then the big ones started appearing, each time they did there was a power outage in the general area. Unlike hollows, they can be seen by humans, the media has been calling them more kaiju. The one you fought last night was the biggest one yet."

_"A sign of the progression of the merge,"_ Vitramon said, wich Ryuu translated.

"I think it would be safe to assume that any more hostile digimon that appear are to be considered intentional attacks from the other side and are to be treated as such, shoot first, ask questions later," Ryuu said. Just after Ryuu had finished that statement, Kisuke's associate, Tessai entered.

"Sir," he said to Kisuke, "I beleive we have a customer. He seems to be one of those digimon that have been appearing."

Ryuu was suprised that another would appear so soon, but then again, this one could have appeared earlier and just not shown itself. But that wouldn't explain why it had just showed up at Kisuke's shop. "Has it done anything?" Ryuu asked, "thretened or destroyed anything?"

"No," Tessai said, "though he does seem in a foul mood, I don't think it wise to keep him waiting any longer."

"Alright," Kisuke said as he got up, "I'd better go see what he wants."

Ryuu followed him as Tessai and Kisuke walked out to the front of the shop, for whatever reason, this digimon hadn't stepped inside.

The digimon stood outside, leaning against a motorcycle. To Ryuu's suprise it was rather human shaped, save for the tail. He seemed to be wearing some sort of purple mask and had three red eyes. He wore a black leather jacket and pants with black boots with upward pointing spikes at the toes. Attatched to his thighs were two double barreled shotguns.

_"Beelzemon" _Vitramon said, _"I advise caution, unlike SkullGreymon, who only seeks destruction for destruction's sake. His motives are known only to him. If he's not looking for a fight, it is recomended that you do not start one."_

"So," Kisuke said as if he were dealing with a normal customer, "how can I help you?"

Beelzemon was silent for a long moment, looking between the three of them, Ryuu felt as if the digimon's gaze lingered on him a bit longer than the other two. Finally he spoke, "Ichigo Kurosaki," he said, "Where is he?"

Before either could reply Ryuu stepped in, "How do you know that name?" he asked.

"I don't know," Beelzemon said, "I just do, ever since I got to this damn world I've known that name, and this compelling urge to search for him. If I don't it's like my mind won't leave the subject alone. I know he's been here, I can feel it. The problem is that he's been all over this town, I can't pinpoint his current."

"Have you tried the school?" Kisuke said, Ryuu looked to him with an 'are you crazy?' look.

Beelzemon smirked, "No, I havn't," He got onto his bike and brought it to life before speeding off.

"Why would you give him Ichigo's position?" Ryuu asked, "he's going to go and wreck the place!"

"Ichigo's a tough kid, I'm sure you've seen proof of that," Kisuke said, "besides, I have a feeling that he has other things in mind."

"I'm going anyway," Ryuu said before flash stepping away. He sped across the rooftops, catching up to Beelzemon's trail. Despite owning a motorcycle, he seemed to have no regard for the traffic.

_"I think I know why Beelzemon is in such dire need of finding Ichigo," _Vitramon said, _"when a human comes into direct contact with the digital world, they are often assigned a partner digimon. Even I do not know how a digimon is chosen for this, but I do know that it is a prime example of the human and digital worlds working in sync with each other. The digimon and the human form a bond and the two grow together, much more than they could sepreatly. I belive that the merging of the two worlds and the digimon appearing in this world has caused this to take effect, there may be other digimon searching for partners."_

"So it's kinda like our relationship," Ryuu said.

_"Correct," _Vitramon said, _"but in most cases, the partner digimon is in the child stage of evolution. It is the bonding with the human that allows it to evolve faster than other digimon. Beelzemon is at the ultimate stage, a fully grown digimon."_

"Do you think it's the fact that Ichigo is a soul reaper is causing the unusual partner choice?" Ryuu asked.

_"Possible,"_ Vitramon said, _"but because we don't know how a digimon and human are bonded there is no way to tell for sure."_

Beelzemon arrived at the school and bust through the front gate. He parked his bike and got off it as some of the staff came to stop him. Beelzemon had no time for this, he swatted them away as if they were nothing, though compared to him they _were_ nothing. It wasn't long until a voice came in over the intercom speaking about an intruder. Beelzemon paied it no mind as he made his way up the stairs. Yes, Ichigo was here, he could feel it. He followed the trail to it's strongest point. It brought him to one of the class rooms, though the door was locked, Beelzemon eaisly ripped the door off of the wall and tossed it aside. The studens shouted in panic as he appeared, he ignored them as he scanned their faces, trying to figure out wich one was Ichigo. His red eyes locked onto the boy with bright orange hair. A few of the other studends looked like they were about to challenge him, some skinny kid with glasses, a really big tan guy, a dumb looking red head, a tough-for-a-human looking girl with black hair and another girl who had some sort of air of elegance about her as well as Ichigo himself.

"Don't bother," he told them, they all seemd suprised that he spoke. He was getting tired of that reaction. "I'm only here for Ichigo."

Ichigo stepped forward, "Fine," he said, "but we're taking this outside."

Beelzemon thought this as an odd jesture, it must've been a human thing. "Fine," he said. The two left, but not before Bellzemon noticed one of the girls pulling what looked like a lighter from her pocket.

Once outside, Ichigo faced the demon lord digimon, "So what do you want?" he asked, "and how do you know my name?"

"That's what I should be asking you," Beelzemon said, "how do I know your name? It's been bugging me ever since I got to this world. The weird thing is that I don't know how I even ended up here." Beelzemon took a few steps toward Ichigo and grabbed him by the hem of his shirt as Ichigo grabbed a medalion or something from his pocket. "So you're gonna start answering questions or I'll start beating them out of you."

Ryuu got to the school as fast as he could, once he was there he found Ichigo and Beelzemon about ready to fight. He leaped over to them and drew his Zanpakuto, calling out Vitramon's name and summoning his shikai. He aimed the initial blast just above the two, calling their attention.

_"Allow me to borrow your voice for a moment, it will become easier for Beelzemon accept to hear it come from a fellow digimon," _Vitramon said as the two looked to Ryuu.

Ryuu let him and Vitramon's voice came from his mouth as he descended using his newly aquired wings. "Enough with this senseless conflict," he said, "Beelzemon, I can understand your confusion, and I can answer your questions."

"And who the hell are you?" Beelzemon asked.

"Vitramon," Vitramon replied, "my spirit has become one with this soul reaper I borrow his body so that I may speak to you directly. I assumed it would be easier for you to accept if you heard it from me. You have been chosen to be partner to the chosen Ichigo"

"No way!" Beelzemon retorted, "that's bull and you know it! Only child level digimon are tasked with that. Not ultimate levels, not to mention freaking demon lords! Next you'll be telling me that Omnimon is tasked with protecting an infant!"

"Ichigo is no normal human," Vitramon said, "like my partner, he is a soul reaper. Like you, he is powerful. Just last night, he assisted in the demise of SkullGreymon."

Beelzemon looked from Ryuu to Ichigo, "Seriously?" he asked, "not bad for a human." He turned back to Ryuu, "fine, I'll stick around for now."


End file.
